


Daniel and Sarah

by IcyGlaceon



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyGlaceon/pseuds/IcyGlaceon
Summary: NYC resident Daniel Hudson has three weeks left until his summer homework of taking care of an animal is due. He plans to buy a hamster, but comes across an Inkling that has been thrown back in time on his way to the pet store. Now Daniel has two problems: the trouble of looking after her and trying to send this young squid home.





	Daniel and Sarah

"Daniel! If I were you, I'd get going with your whole pet project! I've already given you permission to go out and buy a hamster to replace Squeakers!" Daniel's mom yelled from the kitchen of their small apartment.  
"Okay!" Daniel said. He came into the kitchen, wearing a blue t-shirt and some shorts. Daniel then put on some sneakers.  
"You're going to need money!" Daniel's mom then gave him $150. "That should cover things."  
Daniel then headed out to the local pet store on 50th Street, ready to get a new animal for their small household.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, 12,000 years in the future…

"You coming?" An Inkling asked. 

"Yeah!" Sarah said. The young Inkling was participating in a game of one of her species' favorite pastimes: Turf Wars!

She began inking thin lines the ground with her Squiffer, swimming in them to get closer to the center of the area. Until…

An Octoling came out of a puddle of ink! He wielded a Splatterscope, and did not look happy. Sarah charged up her Squiffer and began to aim, when the Octoling shot at her!

He grinned. "I hope that you like humans!" He said, as Sarah blacked out.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was almost at the pet store when he noticed a figure in an alleyway. Curious, he walked over to it.

The figure was some sort of human-like critter, with triangular shaped ears, a black marking around its eyes, and strangely, tentacles instead of hair. The critter's tentacles were black in color.

"Hi…" Daniel nervously said. Then, it opened its eyes.

It looked at him, before pulling out some sort of gun made from a bottle of laundry detergent, a mop handle, and a windshield wiper and shooting at him. However, it didn't hurt. The critter said something in its native language before shooting some of what it had shot at Daniel at the ground and disappearing.

Daniel then reached into the puddle, before getting his hands on something and pulling it out of the puddle. It was a squid, which promptly squirmed out of his hands and onto the ground.

The squid then turned back into the critter, which slapped him before yelling in its language. "Sheesh, calm down!" Daniel said, before prying the "gun" out of its hands. He put it in his backpack and zipped it up, with only the end showing. He grabbed its arm gently. "Since you are a squid, which is an animal, you will be the subject of my project."

The critter then switched forms, but Daniel grabbed it and put it in his backpack, leaving room for it to breathe.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, where, or more accurately, WHEN am I?" Sarah asked her squidnapper after he let her out of his bag. She then grabbed her Squiffer.

The boy looked at her before saying something, with the only word that she could pick out being "Daniel".

"Daniel? So that's your name? I'm Sarah." 

The boy looked at her in surprise. "Sarah?"

Sarah nodded. "Daniel. That's your name, right?"

The boy only seemed to understand the "Daniel" part of what she had said.

He said some more things, but the only words she could really understand were "clothes" and "English". 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm teaching you some English tonight, and we're buying you passible clothes tomorrow."

Sarah didn't respond.

Daniel then looked at Sarah and sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks…


End file.
